


Bask in Me

by 50shadesofNico



Series: ♥ Daddy Apollo ♥ [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dd/lb, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Teasing, nipollo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:16:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3977683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50shadesofNico/pseuds/50shadesofNico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apollo isn't too pleased to find Nico acting a little bratty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bask in Me

The sun may have gone down, but I’m still up. I come back to our place and I see him sitting on his Pirates of the Caribbean blanket on the floor with Mythomagic cards spread out around him, holding eight of them in his hand. In his other hand, he had a half-eaten chocolate bar.

I’m glad to see he is eating something, but he should know better than to eat candy before dinner and have something healthier instead. I was about to let it slide, but I’ve been standing at the door for half a minute now, and he still hasn’t greeted me or looked at me.

I clear my throat and see his posture stiffen a bit. He knows what he’s done. It was the sort of cough he has come to understand that it means he’s about to get scolded. Still his eyes do not meet mine even as I pull my sunglasses to sit atop my head. “Daddy’s home, Kitten. Did you miss Daddy? I missed my Little Princess.”

His cheeks flush red and he tries to hide it by bringing the cards up to his face. Cute.

“Well? Don’t be disrespectful to me by not answering, Nico.”

His shoulders arch up. He knows he’s in  _big_  trouble now that I used his name.

He gives me a side glare, “Don’t call me that–”

“Hm?  _What?_  Kitten, Little Princess, or  _Nico?_ ”

He blushes deeper. “…”

“What are you doing eating candy before dinner? You know the rules.”

“What’s it look like I’m doing–,” he finally looks up at me completely, a glare fully formed, “I’m chewing it, swallowing it, and then latter I’ll–”

“Hey, don’t you sass me, mister!” I wave my finger at him.

He sticks his tongue out at me.

“That’s it. Get up.” I stride over to him, bend over, and take the cards out of his hands.

“Hey!”

“You need to watch your tone– I was out all day working for you so that you can have the nice warm sun in the sky, and so Daddy Apollo would appreciate it if you showed a little more respect.”

“I hate the sun!”

“That so?” I lift an eyebrow and adjust my glasses.

“Do I  _look_  like a sunshine type of person?”

“Oh, you are really asking for it now, Little Boy!” I wrap my fingers around his arm and pull him up, firmly but not harshly.  

Roughly I slam the cards down on the table, a bit of a bang from the force. He purses his lips and furrows his brows at me. I grab away the chocolate bar from him. “That’s it. No more chocolate for you for a week! You may have other candy, but you’ve lost your chocolate privileges, AND you are going to write lines,  _‘I will not eat junk food before dinner.’_ Understand?”

“Oh~” Nico smiles.

It’s the sort of smile he gets when he’s about to cause trouble. I try my best to keep a stern composure. It was also the sort of smile he got that turns me on, because I think both he and I know what his trouble causing does, which is why he does it on purpose.

He continues, “I  _do_  understand, but that doesn’t mean I’ll listen.”

“–! You are being SO bad today! This needs to stop now–” I yank him to the bedroom, and in a rapid manner, I rip down his pants, slam my hand to his little ass once, and push him down on the bed.

He lets out a small noise that I know was him trying to hold back a full moan from that spank.

I remove his pants completely and roll him onto his stomach, “Lift your bum into the air–”

“Hmph–” he disobeys and buries is face into the bedding.

The palm of my hand swipes across his rear again, this time harder so that his body would naturally jolt upwards. “You better not lower your hips, Baby.” Just barely he peers over his shoulder at me. He’s blushing again. I love how his face looks like that.

“Since you didn’t greet Daddy and let him see your pretty face when he came home, now he’s going to get to see even more of you instead. Got it?”

He turns his head away, but it wasn’t quick enough for him to hide the smirk that he so wanted to. Nico is a smart demigod. I knew the second I met him that he would be trouble. He would be the type to know exactly what to do and say to get what he wants. The only problem was that he was putting everyone else’s wants before his own, so he spent his life doing and saying things to give others their wants even if it hurt him—which most of the time it did. I have to teach him how to take care of himself.

And this, right here, was one of the things he wanted: to be thrown down on my bed, ass reddened in the air, legs trembling, and me standing behind him unzipping my pants. “Now slide down your pretty pink panties for Daddy. Slowly.”

It was both endearing and funny how he attempted to give an annoyed-sounding sigh to make me think he wasn’t happy with this, but his arms reaching behind himself and the way his hands instantly went to slipping off his underwear would never have me believe the little slut wasn’t happy to please me.

As he gets them down as far as he can, I finish the job and pull them off from around his legs. “Hmm …” I’m stare at the panties, making sure a small frown is shaping my lips, “That’s interesting …”

He hesitantly looks over his shoulder to see me studying his frilly, lacy pink panties. “I recall when I got these for you, that you threw a big tantrum about how much you hated them and would never-ever-be caught wearing them, dead or alive. And here I am, easily caught you wearing them. Today isn’t even Sunday. I only dress you on that day. You put these on yourself.”  

He goes bright red from ear to ear, “It's—that’s not—they were the only ones clean!”

“Really? Then that means you weren’t doing your chores? If I go in your room and find dirty close everywhere, you might just be grounded.”

“Ah—well …”

“Well  _what?_ ” A smirk sluggishly takes my face, my pure white teeth giving a perfect  glimmer. I knew he was lying. Nico _hated_ being dirty or to have something out of place thanks to his military school bring up.

“M-maybe I just wasn’t looking or caring what I grabbed to wear today.”

“Little Ghost King …” I shake my head, “you need to stop fibbing to me. Do I need to spank you again?” I give his plush rump another whack. This time he fails in keeping a moan down. I pop the button of my pants. “First you don’t greet me, then you speak rudely to me, and now you lie to me. Seems like you could use a reminder of thinking about your words before you say every little one that first comes to your head.” I placed one knee on the bed and arch over him. I give him a gentle kiss to his cheek before ferociously stuffing the balled up panties between his lips to make a gag. “There …” I pat him on the head, “Now you won’t have to try so hard in hiding your moans from me too.” I love the way his eyes shot ever so wide at that comment. He didn’t think I knew?

As I pull back, I am sure to take his shirt off, leaving him now in only his black knee-high socks.

I brush my hands down the back of his thighs and then around to the inner of them. My grip is strong, but I make sure to stay docile at the same time as I force him to part his legs for me more. I rub my finger against his tiny puckering hole. He squeezes the sheets and already starts to quiver. He’s sensitive. He must have been thinking about this all day. So was I.

I take out my already hard cock and use that to rub between his cheeks now instead of my finger. I watch his face. At once pleasure already consumes his expression even though I’ve barely done anything yet. “When we’re done here, Kitten, you will desire to do nothing but bask in sunshine. You will not only worship me as the god I am, but as your Daddy that I will always be.” 


End file.
